


100 Years Old

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Silly fluffy fun to help me get writing again





	100 Years Old

Sun beat down on her bare shoulders, the hair at the nape of her neck was already sticky with sweat. Still, she hacked at the brambles that bared her path, Solas trailing behind. The wilds were lush and wild. They teamed with life, the smell of earth and the sound of creatures was all around.  
“Keep up, hahren!” Ashalle called over her shoulder with a toothy grin.   
Solas rolled his eyes, “So impolite,” he tisked, “what would your keeper think?”  
A melodic laugh escaped her lips, “Are you teasing me? Who are you and what have you done with my grumpy hedge mage?”  
“Grumpy?” He raised an eyebrow to her, “Grim perhaps, but grumpy?”   
She sauntered up to him, her hips swaying. He couldn’t deny her loveliness. She traded her regular scout armor for shorts and a cropped halter top of thin, teal cotton. Her silver curls had gone wild in the humidity. He wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through it, how her slight frame would feel against his. He knew such thoughts were foolish and still she occupied his mind more and more as of late.  
“You know, you’ve been way more fun lately” She smiled, green eyes sparkling with impish delight, “I think I’m rubbing off on you.”  
“Perhaps.” He tucked a stray curl behind her ear, “I feel young when I’m with you, less weary.”   
She giggled, “Lethallin, you always talk like you are 100 years old!”   
Solas chuckled, “Ar abelas, ”


End file.
